Careful
by tee.blue
Summary: You can't be too careful anymore; when all that is waiting for you, won't come any closer, you've got to reach out
1. You Would Have Never Known

Clary was lying on the floor in her bedroom playing a game of monopoly with Jace Herondale. His light blonde hair falling over his gold like eyes. He was winning by a lot but Clary knew he was cheating.

"I would like to buy Queen Street off you for one thousand dollars." Jace said with a grin plastered on his face.

"Sure" Clary said "But do you have enough money?" she said pointing to his little pile of one dollar notes.

"Yes I do thank you very much" Jace handed Clary a one dollar note. "One thousand dollars exactly"

Clary tried to protest but she gave up as it was the fifth time this had happened. "You little cheater" She said in a fit of giggles.

"Whaaat?" Jace said holding up his hands then collapsed in a fit of laughter too.

Their stomachs were hurting and they were short on breath.

"Do you want some dinner?" Clary finally said standing up.

"Yeah, I guess. What's going?"

"Uh, Chinese?" Clary Answered.

"Yu-" Jace's Phone vibrated in his pocket; he got it out and held it up to his ear. "Hello?" He said down the phone.

Clary was standing looking at Jace wondering who it could be. It was freaking 9 o'clock who would be ringing at this time of night.

Jace was mumbling down the phone. Clary picked up on words like 'I don't know, I'm busy at the moment, fine.'

He hung up and stuffed his phone in the pocket. He looked at Clary with a guilty smile. "Maia called, she wants me to come over and help her with her homework"

Clary rolled her eyes. This was the third time he had to go because of _her. _Maia was his girlfriend and she was always interrupting their days together.

"I'm really sorry Clare I have to-"

"Fine" she interrupted "I'll just eat dinner by myself then" Clary was trying to put on the guilt treatment but it didn't come out that way. It almost came out sad.

"Okay then, I will just go. Bye" Jace passed Clary and went out of sight.

"Bye Jace" She whispered to herself.

She felt terrible; she was upset and felt like crying. She fell on her bed, buried herself in her pillow and let out a little scream.

Clary snatched her phone off her bedside table and slid it open. The fluorescent screen showed that there were no messages. 'No one loves me' she thought to herself but then she felt even worse for saying that. She decided to text her _other _best friend Isabelle.

_Hey Izzy. Jace jst ditched me 4 her again. Wht do I do? Love Clare x_

She sat there waiting for her phone to vibrate. 'Jeez' Clary thought to herself again 'Isabelle is talking ages to re-'

Clary's phone vibrated; it was from Isabelle.

_Heey. Im sorry bout Jace. Maybe u just have to 4get bout him for the moment. Its ok. Dont worry. Talk 2 you at school 2morrow. Love Izzy x_

_Ok. Thanks Iz x_

A silent tear rolled down Clary's cheek and suddenly she felt tired; Clary fell asleep with her phone in her hand.

* * *

><p>Clary woke the next morning to the sound of her alarm. She got into her usual routine of having a shower, getting dressed, having breakfast and packing her school bag.<p>

She crossed the road and headed for Isabelle's house; she only lived a few blocks away.

Alec, Isabelle's older (only by a year) brother opened the door. He gave her a quick smile and a wave and yelled down the hall "Hurry up, Clary is here"

Clary smiled. He was quite shy and dint talk much. He was kind of... mysterious.

Two seconds later Isabelle hurried down the hall in her black leather boots and a laced top. Clary thought she looked so much better than her.

She was only in a pair of jeans and a tank top. Clary's curly red hair was messily pulled into a pony tail and she had no makeup on.

Isabelle's black hair was straightened and dangling softly down her back. Her school bag was slung lightly over her shoulder.

"Heeeeey Clare" Isabelle said coming over to give her a hug.

"Hello" Clary forced out. She wasn't feeling at her best today; dreading going to school and see Jace.

"You okay?" Isabelle said looking into her eyes.

Clary looked away "Yeah, I'm fine"

"You can't help loving him" She said pulling Clary down the driveway.

Clary looked at her in surprise; this was the first time Isabelle had used the word love it had always been like.

"I don't love him" Clary protested but she knew Isabelle wouldn't believe it.

Isabelle sighed "What are you going to do then? You can't lov- I mean like someone and not tell them"

Clary just shrugged her shoulders "I might tell him... one day."

"God, you're stubborn" Isabelle said shaking her head. "Come on, let's get to school."

* * *

><p>"Clarissa, why don't you pay attention in class? I know it is 6th period but you are still here to learn"<p>

Before Clary could answer Isabelle said something into her ear "It is because of Jace isn't it; you love him too much"

Isabelle said this a little bit too loudly and the whole class turned to look at them. Isabelle gave Clary a 'sorry' smile and went back to doing her maths.

She could feel her face getting hot and red. She looked over at Jace which was a big mistake because he was looking at her; his face expressionless. Beside him was Maia she gave Clary a dirty look.

Tears were welling up behind her eyes. There was only five minutes until she could go home so she held it in.

As soon as the bell rang she said goodbye to Isabelle and bee lined straight for the door. She just wanted to go home; get out of this mess.

She rounded the corner and heard someone calling her name. She didn't want to talk to anyone right now. Tomorrow the gossip would get out and the world would know. Well not the world but most of the school.

She could almost see the titles. 'Ugly girl loves pretty boy.'

Tears were streaming down her face. She never cried. This was a first.

She heard her name again it was closer. She couldn't run anymore so she slowed down.

A hand grabbed her shoulder and she spun around in fright.

Jace was standing there.

His face was again expressionless. "The whole class knows, they were all whispering about it when I left"

"Yeah, thanks for reminding me" Clary said bitterly. She was looking into his eyes; they held something she had never seen before in him: sadness.

She turned to walk away when a warm hand grabbed hers. Tears were still running down her face but before she could say anything he spun her around and...

Kissed her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Hey Guys.**

**So... I kind of gave up on my PJO one. I have writers block for that one at the moment.  
>This is my first Mortal Instruments one and these characters aren't shadowhunters; they are just regular humans with no angel blood or whatever.<strong>

**Please R&R...  
>I would love some constructive criticism pleeeaase... (:<br>If anyone would like me to add anything into it; feel free to tell.**

**Chapters will take about a 1-2 weeks due to school and homework : L**

**Lots of love ~ Tori**

**PS. Chapter inspired by the song 'All I Wanted' - Paramore (:**


	2. The Truth Hurts

Clary pulled away first; her hands we dangling by her side. She looked up, he towered over her.

"Sorry" he said, he wasn't looking into her eyes. All he would've seen was hurt and confusion.

Clary was almost speechless "Um Jace? You have a girlfriend" She stepped back she was almost a metre away.

"No I don't actually" Jace said casually. Clary gave him a confused look. "I broke up with Maia this morning"

Clary's jaw dropped open and she had to close it before people started to stare. Jace's face was expressionless and he gave a little laugh at Clary's face.

"But- but- you broke up with her? Why?" Clary realised that she just repeated everything he had said.

"She was saying some mean things about people" Jace wasn't looking into her eyes.

"About who?" Clary didn't know what was coming.

"Well" Jace said sheepishly "About... you and Isabelle."

"Whaaat? You broke up with her because of that? Everyone does that though." Clary's voice vas rising fast. She couldn't believe that he broke up with Maia for _her_.

"Yes and that isn't right. No one should have to listen to people bitching about you."

"So" Clary began "You broke up with her because of _me _and now you need someone to fill in the gap because you hate being girlfriends-less. Is that the case?" She was trying to hold her ground; not break and fall.

"No, I broke up with her because I saw your face when I had to leave yesterday and the times before that. You have been my best friend for as long as I can remember but I have never seen you as anything else but maybe I do now." Jace took her hand and Clary tensed when she felt how soft and warm it was. They had never held hands like this before. They both liked it.

"I don't know Jace" She said finally "This all feels like a dream; not real at all." Clary slipped her hand from out from his grip and dangled it loosely at her side.

"Please Clare" He begged. He was acting like he had never before. It was a shock for Clary to see him like this. She had known him over the years to be fearless, strong and bold; not weak and sorry.

"Come... I want to show you something" Jace said looking onto her eyes.

Before she could protest he turned and walked off towards the park by his house. Jace was fast; Clary had to fun to keep up with him; the weight of her bag not helping at all. Jace was dying to show someone this special place.

"Where are we going?" Clary asked. Sweat was already forming on her forehead. It was a hot summers evening and the sun was burning down on her neck. There was just a little time before it disappeared behind the trees.

"Somewhere" Jace said with mystery.

"Somewhere meaning where?" Clary demanded.

"Just come" He said. He looked behind him and gave Clary a smile showing a row or pearl white teeth. Clary couldn't help but smile too. Jace loved seeing her smile; it had disappeared for a while. He never realised just how _beautiful _she actually was, underneath those freckles. Two emerald eyes stared at him with wonder as he led her through the trees.

Jace started to think that if felt like the old times again. When they used to make 'fortes' out of chairs and blankets and have amazing sleepovers. Anyone would think it was weird, a boy and a girl have a sleepover together but they didn't mind.

Clary was deep in thought and she didn't realise that Jace had stopped and she crashed right into him.

"Sorry. Didn't realise you had stopped" She gave him a guilty smile.

"S'okay" He replied. "Were here"

"Here? This is just a stream..." Clary realised how stupid that sounded.

"Yeah, but look over there" Jace was pointing down the stream. There was a little bridge made out of old scraps of wood. Standing on in the middle you could see the whole way down the stream. Across the stream was a swing; it was a DIY creation and the strings looked like they were about to snap.

"Wow, did you build all of this?" Clary said in awe.

"Yeah, my dad helped me about five years ago. I come here to think; the rushing of the water calms me down. I came here last night." Jace was walking over to the bridge; he sat down in the middle, his feet dangling over the side.

Clary watched as he looked back at her; their gazes locked for a second but Clary pulled away. She looked like a fool standing there with a blank look on her face so joined him.

"What do you mean you came here last night? You were with Maia... weren't you?"

"No. I was around the corner from her house and I texted her saying I couldn't come. I had too many things on my mind; I came here to think." Jace's feet were just touching the water getting his white Nike shoes wet. "Maia texted me saying that I was spending so much time around you and that I shouldn't hang out with you because she said you were to unpopular... which is definitely not true" He let out a sigh and moved his gaze to Clary.

"Maia said that?" Clary was staring off into the distance.

"Yeah" Jace said quickly "And I didn't like it"

Clary set her gaze on Jace's golden eyes. The sun was disappearing and the light was fading from his hair. He was stunning and Clary couldn't keep her eyes off of him.

Jace Touched Clary's arm "You there?"

Clary jumped; she was deep in thought. "Yeah, Sorry, I've got a lot on my mind... I better go, what's the time?"

"Um, I think it is late. We better get going" Jace stood up and held out his hand. Clary hesitated before talking it.

Together they walked back to the road; mostly in silence.

"Do you want me to walk you back to your house?" Jace asked sweetly.

"Uh, it's not too far from here; I should be fine. I'll see you tomorrow eh?" She stepped back.

"Yeah. I guess I'll see you tomorrow. Bye" He gave her a little wave and turned to walk down the street not looking back; leaving Clary standing there in the cold.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey Guys.<strong>

**So.. I had a bit of free time today so I wrote another chapter!  
><strong>**This one is quite short and nothing much happens but there is more to come in the next chapter.**

**Thank you to _Bookninja15_ for your review and advice; it helped a lot (: I hope I did a bit better. **

**Please keep those reviews coming... I luuurve them (:**

**Thanks ~ Tori**

**PS. Chapter title inspired by the song 'Broken Strings' - James Morrison (:**


	3. Keep Holding On

Jace got up; it was 6am Tuesday morning. As usual he couldn't sleep. He shoved on his track pants and his sweatshirt. They smelled and were still damp after yesterdays run.

He jogged down the street with his soccer ball under his arm. He usually meets his friend Sebastian down here in the mornings but lately it had been too early for him.

Jace got to the soccer field and set his soccer ball down. The grass was damp from last night's rain. He went for the kick at goal... Miss. "Damn" He said to himself. He got the ball to try again, Miss again. He cursed under his breath. "What's wrong with me this morning?"

A genius didn't need to figure that one out.

Jace wasn't having a good start to the day so he jogged it off and went to take a shower.

* * *

><p>"Sorry about yesterday" Isabelle said as they walked to school. "I didn't mean to say it <em>that <em>loud"

"It's okay Iz. Hopefully it won't turn out too bad, it can only get better right? Clary's hair was straightened and it blew softly in the wind.

They rounded the corner and nearly crashed into something... or rather someone.

It was Jace.

His wavy blond hair was matted together and his face was dripping with sweat.

Clary's eyes moved from his face to his shoulder where his shirt slung. I didn't take long for her to realise that he must be... shirtless.

She averted her eyes; her cheeks burning.

Isabelle elbowed her in the side.

"Sorry, what?" Clary blurted out.

"I was telling Jace that we were just heading to school" Isabelle grabbed Clary's arm and dragged her away.

"Huh?" Clary said. She couldn't even talk to him properly anymore. Why had this happened? She looked back at Jace with sad eyes; his face on the other hand was filled with expressions hard to explain. He was still standing there; his cheeks rosy from running.

She and Isabelle got to school. She was still holding Clary by the arm.

"Ouch, that hurts Iz" Clary whined.

Isabelle took no notice of her pain "What was that about? You can't just stand there looking at a guy for like twenty seconds" Clary never realised it was that long, it only felt like a few seconds to her.

"It was just- he-"

"I know" Isabelle interrupted "I know he is _hot, _but still..."

Clary sighed; she was tired of all of this, she wanted it to end, hopefully soon.

"I have to go use the bathroom" Clary said suddenly.

Isabelle looked at her "are you sure? Hurry back okay?"

"Yup" She said but she was already heading towards the door.

She got a few paces down the hallway before she started hearing her name; whoever wanted her did not sound happy. Clary turned around to find Maia storming towards her with anger on her face.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?" She screamed.

"Huh?" Clary said not knowing what was going on.

"JACE BROKE UP WITH ME BECAUSE OF _YOU._" She screamed "YOU ARE NOTHING BUT A FAT, UGLY AND UNPOPULAR BITCH WHO STOLE MY BOYFRIEND."

Clary was on the verge of tears. Never in her life had she been called fat, ugly and unpopular in one day _and_ in the same sentence.

Before Maia could say any more Clary turned off and ran to the girl's bathroom. Tears wet her face and she was bumping shoulders with students passing by.

She crashed through the door and stopped to look in the mirror. Today was the first time she had put mascara on; she looked like a panda. Slowly she backed up against the wall and slid to the floor putting her head in her hands.

Water was forming in the palms of her hands and she wiped them on her jeans before letting her head rest on them again.

Moments later the bathroom door creaked open and a head popped in. Clary lifted her head to see who had come in...

Once again it was Jace.

"W-what are you d-doing here?" Clary said between sobs. Jace came over and sat next to her; their bodies touching. "I wanted to make sure you were all right, everyone heard what Maia said."

"Jace..." She said after a pause. "This is the girl's bathroom, you shouldn't be here."

"Well, let's hope no girls come in eh?" Jace said this in one of his funny voices which made Clary laugh.

"I wish I could change all this mess, make sure it never happened." Clary said looking up.

Jace looked down at Clary "If this hadn't happened I wouldn't have known you loved me and you wouldn't have known that... I love you too and promise me that you won't take what Maia said seriously; trust me they were not true... you are perfect just the way you are."

It took a few moments for her to realise what he has just said and she looked at him in surprise. Jace laced his fingers with hers and she rested her head on his shoulder. Silent tears wet his shirt and for once they were both... speechless.

* * *

><p>"Hey Clare" Jace said at lunch "I can't find my phone; have you seen it?"<p>

"No I haven't sorry, where did you have it last?" Clary answered.

Jace sat next to Clary, he had just been to soccer training and he was desperate for some shade. He tried to remember where he saw it last, he was sure it was in his bag this morning.

"I honestly can't remember" Jace laughed. The dimples in his face showing slightly. "We better get to class; the bell is going to ring soon"

"Yeah, the sun is getting really hot anyway" Clary said wiping her damp forehead. She couldn't help but stare at Jace; the sun seemed to make his hair and face glow and his eyes sparkle. Whoa.

* * *

><p>"Izzzzzzzzzy" Clary yelled down the hall "I'm huuungry" Her stomach was crying out in pain. It was Friday night and she wanted some <em>junk <em>food. She wasn't supposed to be having it during school days; she was desperate.

Isabelle was taking ages... just get the pizza from the door. Clary had heard Isabelle open and close the door but she hadn't come upstairs. The empty house was silent except for her mom and her stepdad Luke watching TV.

Her mom had recently married an a-ma-zing man called Luke. He was like a second father to Clary; one of her mom's best friends. Her mom Jocelyn was quite like Clary... beautiful and sweet.

Clary sighed and got up; she was going to see where Isabelle had got to.

Downstairs the pizza was almost cold with a bite taken out of a piece. She heard a laugh come from the other room. Before thinking she opened the door; Isabelle was sitting on the floor of the spare room talking down the phone a smile plastered on her face.

She got a fright when Clary came crashing through the door and her pale skin turned pink.

Isabelle waved a hand at Clary; indicating for her to get out. She left without a word knowing not to get on Isabelle's bad side.

She went back to her mom and Luke. "Hey mom, hey Luke" Clary thought she should be calling him 'dad' by now but it didn't seen right; somehow she thought she was betraying her real father. Clary couldn't remember her father, only from pictures. Jocelyn says to Clary that she has his eyes. Maybe that is the only reminder of him.

"Hi sweetie, what are you and Isabelle up to?" Jocelyn said, her had was entwined in Luke's.

"Isabelle is talking to someone on the phone... don't know who though. Just going to go upstairs and have some pizza." Clary said pointing to the cold pizza. She wasn't very fond of it being _cold _but it would have to do.

"Okay" Luke said "We are going to hit the hay soon so don't be up to late; you are going to keep us oldies up." He gave Clary a smile and she laughed back. She turned and trudged up the stairs with the pizza box in her hand.

She slumped on her bed and stuffed half a piece of pizza in her mouth. Next to her on her bed her phone was going crazy. She picked it up and slid it open; two new messages.

She looked at the first one:

_Hey, Can u tell Iz that mom wants her home early 2morrow morning. (: -Alec_

She texted back:

_Sure. See u 2morrow (: -Clary_

She opened the second text and it read:

_I dnt want to be with u anymore I never loved u. -Jace_

* * *

><p><strong>Hey. Thanks for your reviews. (:<strong>

**Love to hear your constructive criticism.**

**R&R.**

**Next Chapter in about a week...**

**Thanks~ Tori**

** P.S. Reeeeeviewww **


	4. Teardrops

The phone drooped out of Clary hand and fell to the floor. The back of it came away, the battery spilled out. Like her phone she fell to the floor and hugged her knees.

Why would Jace do this? She thought he loved her. Didn't he loose his phone? Maybe he told her that so she would stop texting him...

Clary had so many un-answered questions that needed their answers.

She fell asleep that night with tears drying on her face. Her mom had come in and seen her swollen, red eyes. Her duvet was on the floor. Jocelyn pulled it up to Clary's face and kissed her on the cheek. At the door she looked back at her beautiful daughter and felt proud. She had grown up so fast. Where had her little girl gone?

* * *

><p>Monday morning, it was cold. The air whipped through her hair making it hard for her to see where she was going. Her red scarf was wrapped tightly around her neck by her mother. She didn't want her getting a cold. Clary thought she was being silly, it wasn't even that cold.<p>

School edged closer with every step. She was dreading walking into class. Anything could happen...

The smaller kids were playing on the playground, laughing and wiping frost off their hands. Clary wished she could be young like that again; not a care in the world.

She tip toed into the classroom and looked around anxiously. Jace wasn't there, phew. He must be late.

Clary found a seat at the back of the class. The table was littered with paper and gum. She found a disgusting stash of chewing gum and got it stuck all over her fingers.

She was wiping it off when Jace walked into the classroom. The only seats left was one at the front and one right in front of her. Clary was praying that he would choose the front. Otherwise she would have to stare at the back of his _beauti- _wait, no, just his head.

Clary blew a sigh of relief as he settled down in the seat at the front. She kept her head down so she would not have to look at him.

"Hey Clare" Said a voice just over her head. Clary Jumped and then felt a warm hand on her shoulder. It was Jace. She shrugged his hand off and looked up.

"What do _you _want?" Clary's cold voice spat. "Don't think you can explain wha-"

"Explain what?" Jace said innocently.

"You should know that."

"Know what?"

"Stop being stupid Jace, you are nothing but a heartless-" Clary stopped realising that she wasn't allowed to use that language in school.

"I don't know what you're talking about..?

"You know _exactly _what I'm talking about"

"No, I don't"

"The stupid texts you sent me last night" Clary shouted. Everyone was staring at her and she felt her face turn hot. She buried it in her hands trying to hide it.

"I don't know what you're talking about" Jace looked around; also realising that people were looking at them. He didn't care. He wanted to know what the hell was going on. "I couldn't have texted you anyway, I've lost my phone."

There was a long pause.

Clary broke the scilence first. "Sure, sure, that's what you say. You've lost your phone, blah, blah, blah. That's all you ever try to do Jace, cover up your mistakes and I'm sick and tired of it."

"I have no idea what you are talking about but it seems to me like you don't want me near you so..." Jace shrugged and walked away.

Clary tried to call him back but her words were lost in the school bell.

* * *

><p>Isabelle was stretched out on her bed, Clary was at her feet.<p>

"How puud he do bis to you?" Isabelle spoke these words while a piece of pizza was hanging out of her mouth- not very glamorous.

Clary shrugged, she was staring into blank space. Well. Not exactly space, she was looking at the pictures of her and Jace glued on the edge of her mirror. She wanted to rip them down but couldn't bring herself to do it. Her reflection stared back at her. She looked awful; it was punishment from crying too much.

"I don't know what to do" She muttered.

Isabelle sat up and looked over to Clary. "Do you know what we need to do?"

Clary shook her head.

"We need to make Jace think that you are fine without him. Happy without him."

Clary looked up. She knew this plan would fail. She can't go a day without thinking about him let alone being happy about not being with him. It was too hard. "I can't do it, I'm sorry."

Isabelle stuck out her bottom lip and pleaded on the spot. She knew she could get into Clary's head. "Pleeeease! Do it for me..."

Clary shrugged again.

"Come on, it will be so fun!" She was jumping up and down. "We could do so many awesome things."

Clary was warming to the idea, it was sounding more and more inviting. She sighed "Oh, okay but if this blows up... it's on _you_."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Uh oh.<em>**

**_I am terribly sorry for that late chapter; I know you guys must want to murder me. ):_**

**_For the past month or two I have been battling through exams and bloody tests._**

**_Buuut, I am on NZ school holidays now. Three weeks... cool eh?_**

**_I have also been travelling around the beautiful New Zealand. I have just been to the top of the North Island and i am going to the south at Christmas._**

**_I recommend to anyone who wants to go to NZ that they should go to the Cape Reinga Lighthouse. Simply a-m-a-z-i-n-g..._**

**_I know one of my aweeomest fans wants some ClaryxAlec. Sorry not in this chapter but I am hinting that there might be a bit in the near future._**

**_I love it when you click that button down there. You know the one... the review button?_**

**_Yes. (:_**

**_All my love,_**

**_~Tori_**


End file.
